


Decorating the Tree

by Lilliantbh



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliantbh/pseuds/Lilliantbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little one shot of Niall and Harry decorating their Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the Tree

"It's fucking November first and this idiot has already convinced me to put on an ugly Christmas sweater and help him decorate the Christmas tree" Niall thought to himself. 

Although he didn't plan on actually helping decorate the tree, he just had a pint in his hand and sit back as Harry pulled out boxes upon boxes of Christmas Decorations from the storage room. 

"I think we ought to go with a blue and silver theme for the ornaments, what do you think Ni?" Harry asks as he sets the last box down on the living room floor. 

"Harry I don't care! It's not even Christmas time yet, we have well over a month. Do we really have to do this tonight?" Niall complains for what seems like the hundredth time tonight.

"Yes Niall," harry replies with a small smile. "You know I love the holidays." 

Niall did. Niall knew all too well that every year since they have met that Harry always went all out for Christmas. 

"I told you I would watch and wear this damned sweater but I'm not decorating that tree." Niall argues, sipping on his beer. 

"Fiiine." Harry pouts, sticking his bottom lip out. 

"Harry stop." Niall eyes his boyfriend.

"Stop what?" 

"You know I can't say no to your lip pout." Niall answers, standing up and walking towards Harry. 

"That's why I do it babe." Harry chuckles and bends down to kiss Nialls nose. 

"Nuh Uh, if im doing this, I want a real kiss." 

Harry wasn't complaining. He bent down so his lips would reach Niall's and smashed them together, feeling the all so familiar spark. 

"I love you Ni." 

"Yeah yeah," Niall says but smirks anyways. "Now tell me how to do this shit." 

Harry obliges and pulls out the tangled Christmas tree lights, handing one bundle to niall and another bundle left for him. 

Harry hears niall curse under his breath about how "this is fucking ridiculous and why the hell do lights get so tangled?" But he just laughs and looks at his boyfriend untangling the lights with ease. 

After the couple finally gets the lights untangled Harry begins to show Niall how to put them around the large tree. 

"You start at the top and then put them around the tree like this," harry shows him. "But you have to make sure you pushed them back and when you put them on move them up and down a little on the branches okay?" 

"See? So much work to put damn lights on a tree!" 

Harry watches as Niall put the lights on the tree just as he had told him too. Harry new Niall was just complaining to complain and that was one of the things he absolutely loved about him. 

Niall plugged the lights into the wall and watched as the tree came to life from the lights he and harry wrapped around the tree. He would never admit it, but putting lights on the tree wasn't that bad. 

Next was the ornaments, Harry's favorite part! He grabbed the clear packaging that contained the large and small, blue and silver, glittery and plain, ornaments. He handed the blue to Niall, since it was his favorite color, and kept the silver. 

Harry begin explaining to Niall to just hang them around the tree, everywhere, and just to make sure not to stick ones that look the same too close to one another. Niall nodded and began hanging the balls onto the tree. 

Once he ran out of the ornaments he sipped on his beer and watched in awe as his boyfriend carefully looked at the tree and the ornaments and specifically hung certain ones in the perfect place. 

Grabbing his phone Niall snapped a picture of the curly headed boy and saved it as his wallpaper and Harry didn't even notice. The picture was Harry hanging a large silver ornament right in the middle of the tree, with his tongue lightly stuck out, and concentrating harder than ever. Smiling to himself Niall locked his phone and waited for Harry to be done. 

Ten minutes and another whole beer later, Harry finally ran out of his ornaments and turned back to find Niall lounging in the love seat.

Niall just smiled brightly as Harry walked over to him and thumped his head. 

"Heyyy." Niall whined. 

"Oh hush and look at the tree," Harry laughed. "We did a good job." 

Niall looked at the tree and Harry was right. The tree was a beautiful tree, mostly because Harry just knew how to do everything perfectly. 

"Yeah, we did didn't we?" Niall says, leaning into his boyfriend. 

Harry wraps his arms around his small boyfriend and kisses the top of his head. "I love you, Niall, so much." 

"I love you." Niall replied, leaning in and kissing his lips for what felt like the best forever. 

"And tomorrow night we can start wrapping presents!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. 

"Oh God help me now." Niall groaned but in the back of his mind he couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what ya think!


End file.
